To Tame a Demon
by XxFanwritexX
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Post Weirdmaggedon, (alternate Weirdmageddon ending). The war is finally over and everything's gone back to normal. Or almost. Bill Cipher is still on the loose and Gravity Falls could once more be in grave danger. But can Dipper and Mabel stop the next uprising threat? ( BillDip eventually)
1. Prologue

Dipper breathed heavily. He could feel his clothes and hair matted against his skin by blood, either his own or someone else's. He didn't want to think about that.

"Dipper!" He heard his sister's voice and turned slowly in it's direction. The girl waved at him, tears welling in her eyes. She was kneeling by a body, her hands in tight fists on her sweater. He got up quickly, almost slipping, running over to Mabel, slowing down the closer he got, realising just how worn out his body was.

He stopped, standing by her, hesitating for a moment before looking at the body. His glasses had fallen off and he wasn't moving. Dipper felt his legs give in, falling down on his knees next to Mabel, his breathing weak.

"Gruncle Stan?" He asked, shaking the man, hoping that by some bizarre miracle he would show some sign of life. Nothing. He tried again. Still nothing. Everything was still around them, not a sound to be heard. Not even the wind whistled between the now mostly broken trees. They were alone.

He felt his sister wrap her arms around him, burying her face in his neck, warm droplets falling onto his skin. He heard footsteps behind them but didn't bother to turn around.

Ford knelt down beside them, and Dipper could see the war that was raging inside him by his face, by the dark look in his eyes. Ford had just lost his twin and he knew he would be just as distraught if he lost Mabel.

He watched Ford, facing away from the two of them for a long moment, before turning around and wrapping his arms around them both. He felt his own tears coursing down his face just like Mabel, who was shaking uncontrollably in their joint embrace.

"We're okay," Ford said with a level voice, but Dipper knew he was faking his calmness. "It's over."

Dipper glanced over at the corpse once more. It was over and the person who had looked out for him all summer and created so many memories with him in Gravity Falls wasn't there to see it.

Voices started to get closer from all sides, an army of whispers and gasps. Faster footsteps rang out through them, getting louder and louder. When he looked he saw Wendy, bloody and scratched, her ginger hair a tangled mess, and Soos standing in his torn cape, both in shock.

Soos started, "Mr Pines is..."

"Dead?" Wendy finished unsurely, causing Mabel to tense up and Ford to cringe in pain.

Dipper looked at Wendy and she looked at him, her brows furrowed. When he looked behind her he could see her father but none of her brother's were in sight. He felt his heart twist in his chest.

"Wendy, Soos," he breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't have handled the idea of more people he loved dying, not after Stan.

"At least Bill's gone," breathed Ford. Before Dipper or anyone had any time to agree, he felt his body tense up as he heard two words in a voice he could never forget.

"Not quite."

Mabel seemed to stop moving beside him, everyone completely still. Dipper was the first to react, looking around wide-eyed, trying to find the source of the voice, knowing he could be anywhere. Finally he laid his eyes on a grinning boy, his blonde hair a mess, freckles scattering his skin. He seemed like a stranger but Dipper could never forget that gaze, the exact same one he saw in the boy's eyes. He felt a chill run down his spine like electricity.

"'Sup Pine Tree?" Bill grinned, obviously pleased by the fear he had seen in Dipper's face. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to control his fear.

"Bill."

"Is that really all you can say? Well how about THIS." Dipper instinctively shielded his eyes away, expecting the blaze of the brilliant blue flames to burn him but after a moment found nothing of the sort happened. Looking at Bill he saw the confusion in his face as he looked at his hands in awe and disbelief which soon turned into rage.

"No," he snarled, before repeating it louder, hitting the ground with his fist. Dipper freed himself from Mabel and Ford and stood up, a determined expression filling his features.

"Give it up Bill," he shouted, "You're human now. You can't hurt me or my family any more."

Bill cackled, seeming to find the idea amusing, but his face revealed his disgust.

"I'll find a way, Pine Tree. And then you and Shooting Star and everyone else will get what you deserve." He got up, wobbling. He fell over, not used to the feeling of standing, gritting his teeth. He got up again, keeping his balance this time, and grinned once more, before walking away into the forest.

"He's going to find a way to cause us trouble," Ford stood beside him now, his arm around Mabel, the other one finding it's way to Dipper's shoulders.

"The journals are destroyed," Dipper said looking up at him, anxiety obvious in his features.

"We'll find a way," Mabel whispered and both of them looked at her. "We need to stop him. For gruncle Stan."

"For gruncle Stan."

Ford nodded, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Bill is smart, and although we've beaten him before, we should still stay cautious." Nothing was said afterwards for a short moment before Ford looked back, Dipper and Mabel following his example. Ford walked back towards his brother, motioning Soos over and together they lifted Stan up.

"Come on Dipper, Mabel. Let's go home."

* * *

 _This is the prologue of a story that I'm actually very genuinely excited to write. It's going to be BillDip in the end (yes I know I know I am absolute and utter trash I have been informed). Enjoy c:_


	2. Chapter 1 - Return to the Falls

Almost four years passed before either of them laid eyes on Gravity Falls again.

They had attended their gruncle's funeral, Mabel having trouble finding suitable attire in her chest of colourful sweaters. The ceremony was small, held in the mystery shack, where Ford had arranged everything. A few acquaintances of Stan had come like Lazy Susan, but it was nothing grand. Dipper could almost hear Stan bellowing about how he was glad they didn't spend all his money but instead kept it and how they could make profit from it. He missed gruncle Stan.

They went back to California on their birthday, Waddles the pig in tow, deciding it would be best not to celebrate with a huge party like originally planned, but watched some ducktective with Ford who had finally been swayed to watch the show, too deep in mourning.

Dipper sighed, washing his face with cool water. His seventeenth summer had just begun. And still no message from Ford. His shoulders grew tense in apprehension as he remembered their final exchange of words.

"I'll look out for what Bill is doing, and I'll call if I know anything," Ford had said, "You kids stay out of trouble. For Stanley's sake."

California was so normal compared to Gravity Falls. After some time, it had all become almost like a dream. Or a nightmare. So much time had passed that Dipper wasn't sure how to distinguish between what really happened in Gravity Falls and what happened when he was asleep.

"Dipper!" Mabel called, running into the bathroom, Waddles running after her at her heel. She had grown and was still taller than him by an inch or so. In her hands was a post card that made Dipper's heart forget to beat.

Gravity Falls.

He took the card from his sister's hands hurriedly and turned it over, both of them reading the contents, Dipper's hands shaking from apprehension.

"Dipper,"

Ford wrote in the handwriting Dipper could recognise anywhere, having read it so many times in the journals all those years ago.

"After all these years I think I've figured out what Bill is plotting. I believe a trip to Gravity Falls is in question.

Give Mabel my regards.

Ford."

He felt a grin climb its way onto his face and he practically jumped, fist pumping the air and looking at the post card once more.

"I'm going back to Gravity Falls," he shouted, beaming, looking at Mabel with eyes practically shining from excitement. However his smile fell slightly when his gaze fell on his sister's face. She smiled at him, genuinely glad, but a dark sadness reached her eyes.

"I'm happy for you Dipper," she punched him lightly on the arm, "Enjoy spending time with gruncle Ford."

"Mabel," he shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck, "You should come too. It's not the mystery twins if there's just one of us."

She laughed, blowing out a breath. "Gruncle Ford obviously wants you to come visit, not me."

"You might get to see Grenda and Candy."

"Deal."

Together they told their parents about the post card and together they packed for the return to the place everything began.

The bus trip took longer than Dipper remembered it taking, and Mabel seemed to feel the same way, constantly fidgetting beside him.

"Do you reckon gruncle Ford's changed anything at the mystery shack? Or will it be exactly like gruncle Stan had left it?" Mabel started chatting, almost as if in an attempt to lower the constantly rising tension.

"It's been four years, Mabel," Dipper said, looking up from the book he was reading, "It's bound to have changed somewhat."

"I suppose," his sister whispered, stroking the pig sleeping on her lap. She bit the inside of he cheek, thinking, Dipper returning to his book. Mabel watched the landscape change behind the smudged bus window for the rest of the journey until she sat up so suddenly that Dipper flinched, Waddles waking up in her lap with a loud squeal.

"Dipper, look!" She pointed out the window, and he scooted over, leaning over her to get a good look, blinking a few times just to make sure he wasn't dreaming it. The town was almost like he remembered it, small and surrounded by deep forest, however all the buildings were different, rebuilt after the events of the last summer they had spent there. A new water tower had been put up and he was surprised to find that Robbie's muffin-explosion hadn't been re-spray painted on it.

He sat back again, looking at his sister with a grin, letting out a sigh. They were almost back; back at the mystery shack, back solving mysteries, back for the summer.

Suddenly, he felt his smile fall from his features, his brows furrowing, remembering the reason they were returning to the town. Bill was still out there, somewhere, plotting, waiting for the right time. He had started the apocalypse last time – what was he willing to do, willing to sacrifice this time? Dipper's gut twisted at the thought.

He didn't think there was anyone he hated more in the world than Bill Cipher. He was insanity itself, someone who would watch the world burn if he got his way, who would cut down anyone in his path who tried to stop him. Dipper swallowed hard, looking over at Mabel, not even daring to think any further.

Getting off the bus filled him with the greatest nostalgia and sense of deja vu he'd ever experienced in his life, save that it wasn't all completely identical; the shack looked different, the sign practically completely fallen off, only a few letters remaining, reading "mysery ak". The wooden walls hadn't been painted over in the years they had been away, weathered away. They looked at each other, before taking the first step forward together.

Hesitating momentarily, they knocked on the door, hearing hurried shuffling behind the door. The door opened, revealing Ford, looking just as he always had, only older, less hair covering his head and lines crinkling the skin on his face and hands. He looked stunned for a second before smiling broadly.

"Dipper, Mabel, I barely recognised the two of you. Come in," he gestured, and Dipper noted his movement was much slower than he remembered.

The room that used to be the gift store and museum had been changed completely; the counter on which the cash register used to stand still stood where it had but was no longer covered with Mystery Shack merchandise; Dipper assumed any merch that had been left was in some cardboard boxes, probably in the room that had been Soos' break room. He couldn't imagine that Soos or Wendy would be around, there was no work for them here anymore. It felt strange looking at the counter and not seeing the girl reading a magazine, her feet up on the surface.

Leading them through into the attic quietly, Ford motioned for them to make themselves at home. Dust floated around the small room, illuminated by the light filtering in through the triangular shaped window, lighting up the wooden floor. The beds stood just as they had, fresh sheets laid out at the foot of each bed.

"Dipper, if I could speak to you after you've settled in," Ford said under his breath, "You know where to find me." Smiling, he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Dipper let out a long, contented sigh, smiling at the room, falling down on his yet to be made bed. He looked over at his sister, who had laid down on her own bed, anxiety filling her eyes.

"Mabel?" he asked, turning over onto his side, "Are you worried about Ford only asking to see me?" After she nodded quietly, he shook his head. "C'mon, Mabel, I'm not going to leave you behind."

Turning her head in his direction, she mumbled a quiet "You promise?".

"I promise."

Smiling softly, she looked back up at the ceiling. "Thanks, Dipper."

* * *

 _Chapter 1. Okay I can't believe the season finale is coming out tomorrow. I am not emotionally stable enough for Gravity Falls to end. But yes here's the next chapter. c':_


	3. Chapter 2 - A New Mystery in the Falls

He eyed the room warily, making sure no one was watching before realising no one would. It still felt strange to be in the same room that a few years prior had been the gift shop, now just an empty room. Ford could have done something with it, Dipper thought putting in the pin that opened the secret entrance behind the vending machine, it would have made it less daunting and melancholic.

Unsurely, he descended down the stairs, pulling his cap down, worn out with the years of being worn. Even after all these years, he found his feet led him right to the place where he knew Ford would be, letting himself in.

"Gruncle Ford?" The words reverberated around the lab. Experiments were lined up in rows along shelves running down the whole walls, the high-tech machinery looking in shape and like it had been recently used, a few lights flashing at Dipper. At the other end of the room was a large, dirty-beige curtain blocking off that part of the laboratory, spiking Dipper's interest, his feet moving towards it completely on their own.

Reaching out, he caught the side of the fabric and, just as he was about to pull it away and take a peak through, he heard his name called out. He turned, seeing Ford waiting for him, a serious expression on his face that made Dipper decide to let go of the curtain and turn fully to face him, approaching him slowly. Ford placed his hands on Dipper's shoulders, not having to bend down to look him in the eye anymore which was probably for the best since he was definitely over 70 now.

"Dipper," Ford spoke slowly, his tone level, "I'm glad you came."

"Of course," Dipper stumbled out, unsure how to react, "What do you need me for? Is it about Bill? Do you know what he's doing? I have so many questions-"

"All in good time," Ford said, taking his hands off Dipper's shoulders, and walking over to a bookshelf located between two large machines that Dipper had to resist the urge to push the buttons of. He pulled out a leather-bound tome that Dipper could recognise anywhere, his eyes widening at the sight of a book he had never thought to lay eyes on ever again.

"Is that..." he started before trailing off as Ford showed him the cover. A 4 was written on the golden 5-fingered hand on the front. A new journal.

"I decided to keep my research that I've done over the past years in another journal, he explained, opening the book and flicking through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He gestured for Dipper to sit down in one of the desk chairs he had in the room to which Dipper obliged, before settling himself in one beside him, showing the boy the page of the journal.

Neither moved for a short while as Dipper took in the pages' contents. One of Ford's detailed drawings was in the centre of the double page spread; a human and the familiar triangular shape of Bill Cipher, with notes scribbled all around the page with possible theories, all crossed out. Apart form one.

"'When Bill was defeated, the sudden shift in the time-space continuum caused his form to change to that of a human being'," Dipper read outloud, before looking up at Ford who told him to continue reading. "'This however could a temporary form and with enough energy could be replaced with Bill's true form'. So you think Bill's trying to create enough energy to somehow get his old powers and form back?"

"I don't think so," Ford got up, walking towards the curtain and gripping the fabric tightly, "I know so." He pulled the curtain back in a single movement, revealing a large computer and a corkboard filled with pins and bits of yarn. Dipper walked up slowly to the large monitor, finding himself looking at a map of Gravity Falls lit up in different colours.

"I've been monitoring the electromagnetic field around Gravity Falls and recently there is a certain area inside the forest where there is a stronger force than in the rest of the Falls. It's only started occurring recently – just before the summer started, in fact."

Dipper gazed at the corkboard, noting that all the pins were around the same area, just like Ford had mentioned. He found himself clicking the pen he kept in his pocket with his teeth, since it helped him think, analysing the results of his gruncle's research.

"Have you looked for Bill in the area where the electromagnetic field shifted?" he asked, the pen still between his teeth.

"That's where you come in," he turned to Ford as he spoke the words, "Someone needs to stay here and check the levels of electromagnetism. So, how are you up for an adventure?"

Dipper's mouth turned up in a grin. The adventures and mysteries were the parts he missed the most about Gravity Falls after the friends he made, and the idea of getting back in the adventuring business made him more excited than he dared admit to his gruncle.

"Mabel's going to be so happy that the mystery twins are back," he said, having to control his excitement but finding it difficult to do so. Ford smiled at him gently them, patting his back as he ran upstairs to find his sister who was lying down on her bed reading a magazine, Waddles' head resting on her stomach. She looked up at him as he ran in.

"How do you feel about finding an ex-demon?"

* * *

 _Yeah it's pretty short this time I apologise. Please tell me what you thought all feedback is appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 3 - A Dangerous Encounter

"I can't believe you still own that." Dipper watched in concern as Mabel pointed her trusty grappling hook in front of her, aiming with one eye open and sticking her tongue out at the side of her mouth in concentration. She looked at him and beamed.

"C'mon bro-bro, you know you've missed the grappling hook," she returned to aiming said item and, after a moment, it went off loudly, making Dipper jump as it hit a tree, bouncing off the bark, the actual grappler falling onto the forest floor with a thud. She zipped it back and laughed again, hitting herself gently on the head. "I think my aim needs some work though."

"You could say that," Dipper smiled, shaking his head before returning to studying the map and compass in his hands. Ford had marked on the area he believed to be where Bill was hiding, a red circle surrounding a large part of the map, which made Dipper's smile fall slightly as he let out a disgruntled sigh. Catching on, his sister sent a bright smile his way before punching his shoulder lightly.

"It'll be fine, Dip," she chimed, looking at the map herself, "How hard can it be?"

Dipper furrowed his brows before nodding, returning the expression, still a bit on edge. From the corner of his peripheral vision he noticed the compass needle flicking to a different direction than it had before and he spread a hand out in front of his sister, both of them coming to a stop, looking at each other, Mabel giving him a knowing grin. They had entered the magnetic field.

Everything felt oddly still, not even a bird calling out in the deep canopy. Proceeding with caution, Dipper caught himself glancing around in all directions, the hairs on the back of his neck raised. Mabel seemed less tense than he felt but she still kept her grappling hook gripped tightly in front of her, index finger on the trigger. Dipper smiled beside himself noticing this, silently thankful for his sister being by his side.

It felt like they had been walking for a long while before the scenery changed. Whereas before the trees had been dense, surrounding them in an almost suffocating manner, letting little light through to the forest floor, they had begun to grow sparser the further the twins trudged on. Dipper stole a glance at Mabel, before taking a large breath in, a flash of determination crossing his face.

They entered a clearing, slowly stopping, standing unsurely, Mabel's grappling hook falling slightly for a split second before she raised it once more. On a fallen trunk in the centre sat a blonde figure, one leg crossed over the other, blood caking his hands, clothes dirtied by blood and dirt stains. He didn't seem to notice their presence for a moment, before his head snapped in their direction, a grin spreading across his lips, eyes unnerving.

"Well well well well well," Bill laughed beside himself, seeming to cringe slightly, almost like someone who had just got a paper cut would, "Look who it is! Pine Tree and Shooting Star. My it's been so long," he got up, folding out his arms in a very Bill-like manner as though he was welcoming them. Dipper thought he looked psychotic – then again, when was he not.

"Bill." Dipper swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He had planned for the meeting with Bill, of course he had (the plan consisted of 39 steps, Mabel threw it in the trash can when she saw it), but nothing had prepared him for the actual sight of the... what _was_ Bill now? Outwardly he seemed human enough, but the blood on his hands made Dipper think twice about Bill's sense of humanity.

"Well, well, Pine Tree, cat got your tongue?" Bill smirked at Dipper's lack of words, crossing his arms over his chest, the cuffs of the dress shirt he was wearing looking worse for wear. If nothing else, Dipper had to admit that Bill looked awful, but he wasn't about to voice his thoughts. The ex-demon might have become powerless but Dipper didn't want to take any risks, not with the red layer covering Bill's skin.

"No, I..." Dipper wished Mabel hadn't thrown out his plan, looking for a comeback to Bill's words, his brows creasing.

"We're here to stop you," Mabel said beside him, and Bill laughed at that, almost psychotically. Did everything he do have to be so loud and dynamic?

"Stop me? From doing what? Oh Shooting Star you amuse me," he walked up to the two of them, leaning forward to look closer at Mabel, who held the grappling hook tighter than Dipper thought was possible, her lips a tight, thin line. Bill's eyes flicked to Dipper, making him flinch, Bill's gaze intense, the grin seeming to grow. Looking back at Mabel, he tilted his head slightly, pushing down the barrel of the weapon in the girl's hands until it pointed at the ground between them, stronger than her. "That's better. Someone could've gotten hurt and we wouldn't want that now WOULD WE."

Dipper flinched, wishing he had some sort of weapon or even a stick in his hands, feeling extremely exposed in front of the demon, the only things on him being the map and compass and the lighter in his pocket. Even though Bill's voice sounded human, he couldn't help but remember the echo that seemed to follow Bill around in the past when he spoke, sending shivers down Dipper's spine.

"Get away from her," Dipper breathed out, making Bill's gaze flick to him again, his eyes narrowing, smile falling into a sort of grimace. Seems Bill didn't like being told what to do. Licking his dry lips, Dipper repeated himself, not breaking his gaze, hearing his heart thrum in his ears from fear. Slowly, unwillingly, Bill leant back and away from Mabel, the expression on his features not changing, and Dipper let out a breath he had been holding. Just as he had, he felt a tug at his collar and a yelp from his sister and before he comprehended what was happening, his feet were off the ground and he suddenly realised just how much taller than him Bill was. Gripping Bill's wrists, he gritted his teeth, looking at Bill, his face so close to Dipper's that he could feel his warm breath on his skin. He looked angry and Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the worst.

"You're lucky I like you, kid," Bill let him go, Dipper stumbling on his feet, Mabel by his side in a split second, helping him keep his balance. Bill was smirking again. Always smirking. Dipper wondered if he had any emotions other than anger and malicious amusement.

"You're an-" he never got to finish his insult because Bill shushed him, his smile suddenly falling, his whole body going still. He tried again before Bill snapped at him, and he couldn't help but notice how odd the blonde was acting suddenly. At once, Bill's head turned to his right, a sneer filling his face, and Dipper followed his gaze, his eyes widening, Mabel's grip on his shoulders tightening.

In the entrance to the clearing stood a giant creature, it's three heads scowling at the three of them, all of it's muscles preparing to pounce.

"Chimera," Bill breathed, glancing at the twins, distaste filling his features. "Well I HOPE someone has some bright idea before we all become three different types of chow AT ONCE."

"Can't you do something?" Dipper whispered, worried loud noises could provoke the creature further, already preparing to attack, circling them slowly, the lion head looking particularly starved.

"Oh I DON'T KNOW maybe I would be able to if SOMEBODY hadn't taken away my POWERS. Face it kid, we're all in a tight spot here." His eyes flicked to the log in the centre, and Dipper followed his gaze, noticing the inside was hollow. "Don't make me think twice about this kid," Dipper looked at Mabel, who seemed to be set on doing something completely different to what Bill was implying they do but crawled inside the log with him.

They watched Bill silently, his back straight, and Dipper could imagine the cocky expression on his face as he faced off the creature. As self-confident as he was, Dipper doubted Bill would be able to get through this on his own, inspecting the area, noting there were a few low branches on the trees right on the edge of the open area. He felt his sister's grappling hook jab against his forearm, a plan formulating in his mind.

"Mabel," he breathed, not taking his eyes off the Chimera which had now stopped circling and just watched Bill hungrily. The snake head hissed. "I think it's time to use that grappling hook for something." He noticed Bill look back at them for a split second as he explained the plan to her, furrowing his brows. And that was his mistake.

The chimera pounced, and Bill barely dodged, the grin returning to his face, almost like he was enjoying being in a life or death situation, and, Dipper thought, he probably was. Bill's hand seemed to hover over his hip, but Dipper didn't have the time to think about that, focusing on the Chimera. As the monster got ready to leap again, Dipper elbowed his sister.

"Mabel, now!" Leaping out of the log, Mabel aimed the grappling hook at the nearest branch, the force proppeling her onto it, standing up, propping herself up against the main body of the tree.

"Hey, kitty or whatever you are! Over here!" All three heads turned in her direction, suddenly more interested in her than the man on the ground, running towards the tree. Mabel waited a second before swinging to a different branch, leading the animal away, Dipper watching her in worry, biting his bottom lip. He hoped this would work.

He felt Bill's eyes on him as he clambered out, and he met his gaze, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt. Mabel could be heading to her death if he didn't work fast enough, so he got started straight away, running towards a sapling, grappling onto the first branch he could get his hands on, pulling the sappling down, biting the side of his cheek in concentration.

Mabel swung by him, the creature heading straight towards him. 1... 2... He released the tree, which swung at the creature, slashing it with full force.

"And now for my second trick," the creature glared at him, a wound clear on it's body, now angrier than ever before, "Mabel!"

Fire flashed before the chimera's eyes as Mabel passed Dipper one of two flaming branches in her hands, the creature clearly alarmed by the flames, backing away. The snake head hissed and the lion head growled, before backing away, never taking any of it's six eyes off the twins.

Letting out a deep breath, Dipper rubbed his forehead with his free hand before noticing Mabel's hand raised, a grin on her face. Smiling back he high fived her, thanking whatever it was that decided fate for keeping them alive.

"Well, well, Pine Tree, I have to say I'm impressed," Bill was leaning against a tree, watching the two of them, an almost analytical look on his face, almost like he was deciding if the two of them could be useful to him. It made Dipper's gut wrench, deciding being in one of Bill Cipher's plans was not a good thing.

"Dipper," Mabel whispered, not taking her eyes off Bill, "We can't keep him out here, who knows what he'll do! Plus look at him, he's a wreck." On that point Dipper had to agree. Although the mystery shack was the last place Dipper wanted Bill to be, he had to admit it was easier to keep an eye on him that way. Bill was watching the exchange with mild curiosity and amusement, finding joy from their unsure expressions.

"Bill," Dipper started, hardly believing what he was about to say, "How would you feel about living at the mystery shack."

* * *

 _I regret nothing. So yes here's the next chapter. Review if you enjoyed or didn't I like to know what you guys think._


End file.
